


homin | warmth

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Domestic Life | Yunho x Changmin [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: Changmin's heater dies in the middle of winter so he has to improvise.





	

Changmin feels like shit. His entire body aches from the long days of tour rehearsals. It feels like they’ve been practicing nonstop for weeks now and today had been particularly grueling. The physical exhaustion is one thing, but the mental fatigue is another. He’d used Japanese in the army, but not nearly as much as he should have to keep it up. The staff had been super accommodating and helpful as always, and Changmin had cursed himself for not being more diligent during his time away.

To make matters worse, it’s the middle of winter and the exterior temperatures are threatening to reach an all time low. The wind howls outside like a monster trying to break into the apartment, and the heater gives one last growl before giving out entirely. Changmin groans and pulls the blankets up to his chin. Maybe if he falls asleep quickly enough he won’t freeze to death. He can already feel the chill creeping into the room and curses his rotten luck. He gets out of bed and drags his comforter into the living room to sleep on the couch.

Except that he’s forgotten that they’d gotten rid of the old couch to replace it with a newer, more comfortable one that has yet to arrive. The other couch is too short, the floor is too hard, and the overstuffed chair in the corner has a pile of Yunho’s laundry that may or may not be clean. Changmin shivers despite the comforter. The living room has an entire wall of windows that are horrible at retaining heat and the small wall-unit heater is working overtime to compensation. Changmin suspects it may give out soon too.

So instead, he drags his sore body and his comforter to the other bedroom and knocks on the door. There’s a muffled sound from inside that sounds like _Come in_ , and Changmin pushes the door open to find Yunho rolled up in his comforter like a human spring roll. Changmin shuts the door and walks over to nudge Yunho closer to one side of the bed. “Scoot over.”

“Why?” Yunho asks, but does as he’s told.

“The heater in my room broke and there’s nowhere else to sleep,” Changmin replies, matter-of-factly.

“Oh,” Yunho says. He rolls onto his side to watch as Changmin spreads his comforter over the now vacated side of the bed and crawls in. Changmin tucks himself back into bed, reveling in the warm spot that Yunho left behind, and says, “Okay, goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Changdola,” Yunho says.

But they both lie awake in an awkward silence, waiting for the other to start.

“Hyung?” Changmin asks finally. “Are you asleep?”

“No,” Yunho replies, sounding more awake than before.

“Oh,” Changmin says.

There’s another pause, and Yunho asks, “Is something wrong, Changminnie?”

“No,” Changmin replies a little too quickly, but then he sighs. He’s never been good at hiding things from Yunho. There’s just something about Jung Yunho that makes you want to tell the truth, even if it’s something he doesn’t want to hear. “Yes,” he says quietly. “I’m tired and freezing.”

“Body tired or brain tired?” Yunho asks.

“Do I sound like a whiner if I say both?” Changmin replies with a sigh. He’s past caring: Yunho has already seen him at his worst. “It’s that language barrier thing all over again. It’s not as bad as it was, of course, but it’s just been one of those days…” His voice trails off as he pulls the blankets more tightly around his body. 

“Yeah,” Yunho replies softly. Another pause. “I bet it’s hard coming back.”

“To Japan?”

“To everything.”

“Yeah.”

Changmin hears Yunho sigh. “All the Super Junior boys said that it wasn’t easy coming back to civilian life. I didn’t want to believe them but…”

“Yeah,” Changmin says, and his heart lightens a bit. 

Everyone had told him to go solo after Yunho had enlisted, to “take some time for himself” and maybe wait a year before enlisting, but now he is exceptionally glad that they’d enlisted within months of each other. After his discharge, Yunho had done some acting, but nothing music-related. “I want to wait for you,” he’d said. “So we can do it together. Get back into the world together.”

And now here they are, _together_ , wrapped up like two frozen burritos feeling sore and miserable.

Yunho wiggles around a bit and finally manages to roll back onto his side to look at Changmin. “Changdola,” he says softly. “We’re going to be okay.” Pause. “This isn’t like last time. This will be easier.”

_Last time…_

Changmin doesn’t want to think about last time. He doesn’t have the mental capacity to deal with last time. Last time, they didn’t know if they’d make it. Last time, they almost lost everything. Last time… 

Instead of replying, Changmin just pulls the blankets closer and says, “If we don’t freeze to death, that is.”

Yunho chuckles. “Are you still cold?”

“Yes,” Changmin grumbles, his words muffled by the comforter pulled up to his nose.

He hears a rustling and then Yunho tosses the comforter over Changmin. Changmin feels Yunho tugging at his comforter, the one he’s wrapped himself into, and tries to pull away. “Hyung, if you do that then I’ll be colder.”

“Just give me a minute,” Yunho replies. He gently pushes Changmin over and manages to disentangle him from the comforter despite Changmin’s continued complaints. Yunho, fairly immune to Changmin’s whining by now, tucks the comforter around himself before turning Changmin on his side and pressing up against him. Yunho slides his arm around Changmin’s waist and pulls him close.

“Holy _fuck_ you’re like a human space heater,” Changmin exclaims. He burrows even closer to Yunho, and Yunho’s knees fit behind Changmin’s like a pair of spoons. He feels Yunho chuckle against his back. 

“You should eat more, Changdola,” Yunho says. Changmin feels Yunho’s hand brush against his torso. “You have no body fat to keep you warm.”

Changmin just _harumphs_. He lets Yunho grope at his abs and mumbles something about changing his diet even though they both know that won’t happen. Instead, he just leans against Yunho and lets the warmth from his body ease the chill and his soreness. He should tell Yunho to eat more. And remind him to call someone about the heater.

Eventually, Changmin stops shivering and finally reaches that comfortably warm temperature that lulls him to sleep. The last thing he remembers before falling asleep is Yunho mumbling, “We’re going to be okay.”


End file.
